


Blacksmith's Apprentice (let's leave this city and live on a farm 'mix)

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wants to see what they look like, just this once, the blacksmith's apprentice and his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blacksmith's Apprentice (let's leave this city and live on a farm 'mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blacksmith's Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53547) by [emei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/pseuds/emei). 



"If the king finds out..." says Gwen. 

It's only inside her head that Morgana can call her Gwen. Even Tom calls her Wyn, even when they're alone, Gwen says. 

Morgana is somewhat in awe of that. Tom gave up his daughter to make sure she got what she wanted, got her birthright. Uther wouldn't do that for Morgana, not if he lived to be a hundred. 

"If Uther found out that I was in-- involved with a blacksmith's apprentice he'd have a stroke."

Morgana doesn't say that she's in love with Gwen, partly because she thinks she might be. Morgana falls in love quick as a fish, and out of love again just as quickly. Maidservants have been found sobbing in linen closets over Morgana's broken promises. She doesn't want that to happen with Gwen. 

"If he found out that my blacksmith was a girl living as a boy he'd have twelve strokes."

*

"Would you like me better--" Gwen can't meet Morgana's eyes "--would you like me better if I could live as a girl?"

Morgana tilts Gwen's chin up until their eyes meet. "Wyn, I _couldn't_ like you more than I already do."

*

"I'd make a very good boy, I think," says Morgana. They're lying all tangled together on Gwen's narrow bed behind the smithy. 

Gwen laughs, looks down, and keeps laughing. 

"What? No, that's, they're--" Morgana struggles to regain her dignity. "The miracle of corsetry, my boy."

"And you're too vain about your hair," says Gwen, burying her face in Morgana's dark curls and nuzzling her neck.

"Not nearly as vain as some of Arthur's knights are."

"You would make a very pretty boy," Gwen concedes. Her eyes flash wickedly and she rolls off the bed. " _Oh._ Oh, wait here. Take off your gown."

"At last," sighs Morgana dramatically.

*

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," says Gwen, her fingers flitting over Morgana's ribs.

"I've been laced into a corset every day for the past six years," says Morgana. In truth the bandages feel strange, uncomfortable, constricting in a different way, but not painful.

Over the bandages go a homespun shirt of Gwen's and a pair of woolen breeches, which Morgana tucks into calf-high boots. 

"I have some scissors somewhere," says Gwen, tugging Morgana's hair back from her face.

"Don't you dare," says Morgana. She has always liked having her hair brushed, but with Gwen she thinks she could develop something of a fetish. She wonders if Gwen would find that a bit unmanly for a blacksmith's apprentice, even one who is a secret girl.

Gwen has a looking glass, dirty and cracked and not nearly as fine as the ones Morgana has up at the castle, but it's enough to get an idea.

In her boys' clothes Gwen looks like Wyn, apprentice smith. In the same clothes, and even with her breasts bound and her hair tied back, and with her dagger at her hip, the first thing Gwen had ever made for her, Morgana looks like a girl. 

A different sort of girl, maybe. Not the Lady Morgana of Camelot, the sort of girl who might elope with the blacksmith's nephew and live in the woods. She thinks she could come to like that girl. 

"Come here," Morgana holds her hand out to Gwen and tugs her in front of the mirror. She wants to see what they look like, just this once, the blacksmith's apprentice and his girl.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Blacksmith's Apprentice (let's leave this city and live on a farm 'mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236793) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
